Ismile
by Mistymoozer
Summary: Freddie's the reason Sam smiles.  Songfic- Avril Lavigne- Smile. Enjoy...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly or Smile by Avril Lavigne. **

**This is a Seddie story in Sam's P.O.V**

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control oh oh_

I strolled into the Shay's apartment, with a grin that covered my face. I was swinging the butter sock I my left hand and right hand was on my hip. I don't think they'll be messing with Icarly anymore.

"SAM. Where the hell have you been?" Carly screamed running down the stairs "I woke up and you weren't here, or with Freddie, I thought you had been kidnaped!" she finished, flailing her arms, to add effect. She sighed when I rolled my eyes

"Is that the butter sock?" she asked tilting her head to the side, with a hint of annoyance in her voice and pointing to the contraption in my hand.

"The one and only" I spoke as I slumped into the couch "why are you just standing there... Come and give mamma a neck rub" I said as I gestured to my neck.

The rolled her eyes and ignored my request.

_But you don't really give a shit  
>you go with it go with it go with it<br>Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

I was laying on my side watching a new episode of girly cow, when the door opened. The brunette nub entered the apartment and walked with a slight swagger to the island which separates the living room and kitchen

"Buenas días, muchachalatas... Butter sock really?" Freddie said raising an eyebrow  
>"nice" he laughed came over and gave me a fist bump<p>

"nice...NICE! She just beat up a guy using a butter filled sock because he said that ham is disgusting and that if Sam kept eating it that there will be none left by 2012! Surely we could have done it another way or just deleted the comment?" Carly spoke up, briskly walking into the lounge.

Freddie and I simultaneously shrugged as I moved my feet to make room Freddie next to me.

She continued "I have known both for most if my life and yet I am still yet to grasp the relationship of which is Seddie"

_You said hey  
>What's your name<br>It took one look  
>And now I'm not the same<br>Yeah you said hey  
>And since that day<br>You stole my heart  
>And you're the one to blame<br>_

It stays in my mind ever since that day in the fire escape, just one simple kiss, a seemingly unimportant kiss, just to get it over and done with. Hopefully to never be spoken of again and never to be remembered. Both failed.

I can't forget the way you made my knees go weak after such a chaste kiss, and left me yearning for more.

Now every time I look at you I just want to run my hands through your luscious brunette hair and roam my hands over your chest feeling your muscles under my fingers and wondering how you got so muscular without many people noticing.

You will always be my first love and no one could change that

_And that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>Since every day and everything has felt this right  
><em>  
>High school has finished, we all going our separate ways. Carly is going to study acting in New York, Freddie is going to study technology in Florida and I am going to the Seattle community college. Things will never be the same.<p>

I won't be able to strut into my best friend's house every day after school and see her wacky brother making weird and wonderful sculptures. I won't be able to raid their fridge whenever I'm hungry because my mom forgot to feed me. I won't be able to see the one I love every day. I won't be able to hear his random Spanish outbursts when entering rooms, I won't be able to listen to him talk about A/V stuff knowing we don't care, I won't be able to beat up girls who like you because I am jealous.

I won't be able to forget you.

_And now you're turning it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I smile_

I received a text of you last Friday asking me to meet you in the Groovy Smoothie. It has been 2 years since I last saw you in person, and it has took all my courage not to run and stand you up. Horrible thoughts, I know but I am over run with emotions I have learnt to hide over the years.

We have all finished collage, we have all graduated. I think that is why you want to see me, I have no good excuse not to go.

I wandered through the doors of the once familiar place, ever since you left I hardly came in here. Too many memories.

I sat at our table, the triangular table near the counter. I fumbled with the straw of the strawberry splat I had ordered and checked my phone every 5 seconds thinking I had missed a text of you saying why you were late but no.

Ten minutes later, my head was in my hands and I was about to give up hope. But I heard the door open and my head shot up. I saw you in the door way, in all your glory and you had never looked any better. You browsed the room and your eyes stopped as soon as you saw me.

Your eyes burned into mine, ice and chocolate becoming one. You slowly walked forward until you was directly in front of me. I stood up still gazing into your heavenly eyes and suddenly no one else in the world existed. Just you and me, alone.

A smile formed on your lips, a smile that I have missed sincerely, as you took my hands in yours.

I tore my eyes away from yours as I stared down at our hands. Your hands engulfed my tiny ones as you rubbed circles into the back with your thumbs.

I smiled. A proper smile, not one of the fake smiles I have been putting on for years, but a genuinely true smile. I have never been happier.

_And suddenly you're all I need_  
><em>The reason why I smile<em>

Freddie is the reason I smile.


End file.
